


the money angel

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: The Rich Johnny Universe (RJU) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Background Relationships, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Rich Johnny, dy and kun are youtubers who do charity live-streams, i wrote this in 6 hours when i should have been writing something else lmao, maybe ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: $5 donation from mrmoneyangel•••or, dongyoung and kun are charity livestreamers and johnny sets them a goal





	the money angel

**Author's Note:**

> i had the idea of rich johnny being a Good Dude and donating to charities so this happened

now, johnny has lots of money. too much money, he believes. since he doesn't know what to do with it all, he gets rid of it in the best way he can think of: donating. of course, he could donate online, be anonymous, and he did, for a while, until he found a 48-hour gaming charity live-stream on youtube and thought it would be fun to donate $100 000 to the fund and watch their reactions to it. as soon as they realised how much money was donated, both the streamers and chat were yelling, both in shock and happiness, since johnny's donation pushed them over their goal.

after that event, johnny decided to donate to charity live-streams whenever he could find them. he's done it a lot, and many live-streamers refer to him as 'money man' or 'the money angel', which he doesn't mind. he always leaves notes to the streamers, signed 'SYH', thanking them for their work and the chat for their donations as well. he's become something of a legend within the twitch and youtube communities, but there will always be one live-stream that he wouldn't forget.

* * *

johnny was browsing the youtube live-streams again, late at night. mainly youtubers from other countries or 24 and 48-hour streamers were up this late, which is unsurprising when he found a stream from a channel he hadn't seen before, with almost 10 000 viewers. it was titled '24-hour charity livestream: kdy fuck up on games for money', and johnny clicked on it as soon as he read the title. he was all for people being good at games and challenges for charity, but streamers who were shit at games and knew it were his favourite.

he was met with two males sitting on a bed, one of whom was balancing a keyboard on his lap and had a mouse in his hand against his leg while the other had cocooned himself in a blanket while reading off donations and chats. johnny recognised the menu for the game 'simulacra', a game he himself played a while back and refused to finish. "notthemoneyman donated $100, thank you friend," the man in the blanket read out. "hey dongyoung, have you heard of the money man before?" 

the man with the keyboard - dongyoung, johnny presumed - nodded his head and looked toward blanket man. "yeah, doesn't he donate heaps of money to charity live-streams?" he asked. "i've watched some where he donated like, hundreds of thousands of dollars before."

the blanket man nodded his head in response. "i went through his reddit page yesterday, and apparently the most he's donated so far is, like, $500 000," he said. "speaking of which, katie has donated $500 with the message 'let's lure the money angel here by trying to beat his maximum donation.' want to do that, dongyoung?"

dongyoung shrugged and looked away from the other. "why not, the more money for charity, the better, right?" he said. "now, let's play this game and get the worst ending possible." kun nodded and rested his head on doyoung's shoulder, presumably watching the computer monitor for three seconds before going back to the phone in his hand. "oh god, we've got 13 messages and 7 missed calls from greg," doyoung fake-whined. "i already hate him." 

"you're lucky i'm not like that," blanket man said. "we have many $5 dollar donations that i missed. there's one from junnie who says, 'kun, you're adorable and i would die for you and dongyoung'. please don't die for us, junnie, i wouldn't like that very much." johnny assumed that blanket man was named kun, which makes sense considering their channel name is 'kdy live'. kun continued listing off the $5 donations he had missed while dongyoung started the game by 'unlocking' the phone.

"hint: toby's birthday," dongyoung read off the screen. "who the heck is toby and why do you expect me to know his birthday?"

"because it's not your phone, dongyoung," kun replied, looking up at the computer monitor. "just press a number and see what happens."

dongyoung went to press a number on the keypad when the phone glitched out, making both men - and johnny - jump and kun swear. "kun, why are we playing this game?" dongyoung asked, as the keypad only presented the number 1 on each key. kun didn't answer, so dongyoung clicked the middle key where the number 5 would usually be, which caused the keys to all change to the number 8. johnny watched as dongyoung pressed numbers until the phone was unlocked.

much to kun and dongyoung's obvious dismay, the phone continued to freak out as it presented the wallpaper to them. "this was a mistake and i'm never going on my phone again," dongyoung said, clearly taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.

kun twisted his head to look at him. "how do you think i feel? i'm holding a phone right now," he replied. "just keep playing the game. scares aren't that bad if it's for charity."

"yeah, i highly doubt that," dongyoung muttered, without receiving a reply.

johnny kept watching the livestream for an hour, before deciding he should donate something. of course, he wanted to keep dongyoung and kun on their toes, so he only donated $5, attaching a small message to go with it.

"not going to lie, anna is kind of cute, and if i wasn't 100% a home-of-sexual i would date her," kun said, looking back at his phone. "oh my god, dongyoung."

dongyoung frowned and stopped the game on the messages screen. "what is it? something wrong?" he asked, concerned. 

"no, look!" kun said, excitement in his voice. "the money angel!"

dongyoung paused the game and pushed the keyboard off his lap, running over to the computer monitor. "chat is going insane, so i can't see the donation or the message, what did he say?" dongyoung asked, returning to the bed.

"uh, hold on," kun said. "here it is; $5 donation from mrmoneyangel with the message 'let's see who wins. i'll donate twice the money every 5 minutes, will everyone reach the $500 000 goal before i reach a $500 000 donation? - SYH'."

johnny smiled as dongyoung's face adopted a shocked expression. "oh, it is on, money angel," he muttered, loud enough for the microphone to pick it up. "everyone, new challenge. defeat the money angel."

"what will the money angel give us if we win?" kun asked, looking into the camera like johnny would respond. he would, of course, but only in 5 minutes like he promised. "anyway, let's continue with the game and see what our not-friend anna's favourite movie is."

johnny set a timer on his phone to donate, and sent another donation on the correct time, with a message.

"oh! new donation from money angel," kun said, checking his phone. "$10 with the message 'hmm, what would you like your reward to be?' and there's a winky face and it's signed SYH."

"ohh," dongyoung said teasingly, "is money angel flirting with you?" kun ducked his head and johnny could have sworn he saw kun blush. surprisingly, he felt his own face heat up, but was quickly interrupted from it when both dongyoung and kun screamed in unison at what happened as they left the jabbr app. it made johnny's heart race and he felt bad for the two streamers, who obviously did not like horror games (nor were they good at them).

"can money angel flirt with me more?" kun asked, breathless. "take my mind off that, please."

johnny felt really bad for kun, but kept to his resolve of every 5 minutes. dongyoung paused the game and rubbed kun's shoulder, still breathing heavily himself "i'm going to see if any place delivers food this late, otherwise i'm driving out to mcdonalds," he said. "be right back."

kun nodded, adjusting himself so that he was sitting on the bed with one blanket wrapped around his shoulders and back and the other one over his lap. "money angel, i'm assuming you're watching, but know that we're currently at $100 000 dollars in donations, whereas you're at $10," he said, looking into the camera. "chat, what do you want money angel's reward to be?"

kun looked down at the laptop that had been sitting on the bed so that he could read chat (since dongyoung said it was inconvenient for them to have to get up to read chat). "more money, name reveal, face reveal, live stream from money man," kun started to list off the things he saw in the chat as johnny read them through his side of the chat as well. "well, money angel, you have options. pick and choose what you want, buddy."

just as that was said, johnny's timer went off again. $20 dollar donation, but what reward did he want to give them? he was going to continue to donate money until the stream was over (in about 10 hours or so, judging by the running commentary), so 'more money' was already a given. he decided quickly and sent the donation off, waiting for kun to receive it.

he didn't immediately see it, reading off other messages. "hold on, i'm going to read donation messages real quick, because we're getting backed up," he said. "'good luck reaching the goal guys' with five whole exclamation points. thank you alex! 'money angel and kun is my new otp', i don't even know who money angel is, cassandra, sorry to ruin your otp but i don't date people i don't know."

he read off a few more before getting to johnny's. "mrmoneyangel donates $20 and says 'well, since you all have so many ideas, i think i'll tell you all my name. but on certain conditions. reach the goal before i reach $100 000, i'll do a live stream, before $200 000, i'll do a face reveal, and $300 000, i'll do a name reveal. any less and i'll just flirt with kunnie some more - SYH'," kun read out. "hold on a second everyone, i'm going to make some calculations."

it was silent for a bit while kun pulled up a calculator on his phone and typed in some numbers. "alright, we have just over an hour to reach the goal before money angel reaches a $100 000 donation. and we are currently at..." he trailed off for a second, switching apps on his phone. "just over $250 000. we are halfway there, chat, i'm sure we can do this properly.”

dongyoung walked back into the room with a phone in his hand. “alright, we’re getting chinese. what did i miss?”

kun relayed johnny’s reward conditions to dongyoung, who nodded thoughtfully. “let’s go, then. we’ll see who’s truly the money angel now. our chat, or money man.” 

johnny liked a challenge.

it was 30 minutes since johnny had said the conditions of the reward, and he slowly watched the donation counter get ever closer to the $500 000 mark. he had gone on twitter for a bit and found that #kdyxmoneyangel was trending worldwide. he clicked the ‘donate’ button once more, doubling the previous total - making the donation a total of $1280. he attached a small message to it, just to tease dongyoung and kun’s chat.

“$30 from anonymous with the message ‘support from your home country, kun!’” dongyoung read out, seeing as they had stopped the game to swap positions and eat food. “$1280 from mrmoneyangel, who says ‘you’re getting ever closer, chat. only 30 minutes to go before you lose the livestream.’”

kun shook his head and smiled. “money angel, stop teasing the chat. we’re $80 000 away from getting that livestream, don’t underestimate them.”

johnny smiled smugly to himself. he knew that the chat was going to beat the goal already, but it’s for a good cause. anyway, he thought it was cute how determined kun and dongyoung were.

“woah! holy shit!” dongyoung called out. “thanks to five consecutive donators we have lowered the gap between our goal and our donations to a mere $10 000. they all have the same message that says ‘money angel can suck my dick’, so thank you for that.”

the timing of it was perfect, because johnny could reply with his own donation quite quickly.

“money angel’s response to that is a donation of $2560 and a message of ‘it depends on how hot you are’ and a ‘1 of 2’ in brackets after it,” kun reads out the reply, looking over dongyoung’s shoulder to the donations. “i assume that money angel is going to send the second message with the next donation.”

five more minutes pass. the donation rate has skyrocketed, and the gap to the goal is a mere $4921, which doesn’t bother johnny at all. he sends off his donation, which pushes the total over the goal by $199, which causes chat to go crazy before kun and dongyoung can even read out johnny’s message.

“as i assume you’ve all seen, we’ve hit our target of $500 000 before money angel could donate $500 000. that is thanks to money angel’s own generous donation of $5120, attached with the second half of the message. it reads ‘and i bet you aren’t even as hot (or cute) as kunnie and dongyounggie’,” kun read out, holding an empty take-out container in his hands. it’s silent for a bit while they both read out the final half of the message.

dongyoung turns to the camera and smiles widely. “well, this stream still has, like, 9 hours left to go, which is amazing considering we bumped our goal up to almost 5 times what it originally was. i’d like to thank everyone who donated, but especially money angel for giving us a grand total of a lot of money.”

johnny’s phone pinged with a message labeled ‘unknown number’, but he knew who it was already. he sent off one last donation for the night, since it was nearly 3 in the morning and he was more tired that usual.

“once more, money angel sending a whopping $750 000 donation, with a lengthy message here,” dongyoung read out. “hold on a second here, i’ve got to find it again.” there was a bit of silence while dongyoung found the message once more. “here it is; ‘dear kun, dongyoung and chat: you’ve officially broken my personal record of money sent in a single donation with this final one for the night, congratulations. congratulations for meeting your goal of $500 000, and for gaining so many supporters for your cause. i’m happy you’re doing this because you want to, and not for any recognition. i’ll be here for your next live-stream, for sure. see you soon, sweethearts. love, seo youngho a.k.a. money angel.’”

johnny didn’t hear what dongyoung said after he read out the message, instead closing his laptop and picking up his phone to read  a message from an unknown number.

**Unknown** **Number**

Hello, this is Kum

**Seo** **Youngho**

i’m aware

ur adorable, would you and dongyoung like to go on a date sometime this week?

* * *

of course, johnny was biased in why it was his most memorable live-stream. he had since broken his donation record, donating $1.5 million to an animal rescue center once. they weren’t his favourite reactions, someone genuinely swallowed an entire pepper when they read that johnny donated (he didn’t do it out of pettiness just to see the person do it, of course not).

it was his most memorable because of what he got out of it.

“johnny, angel, you’re thinking too hard for this hour, go back to sleep,” dongyoung murmured against his neck. johnny smiled and pulled dongyoung closer to his chest.

“i’m just thinking about how we met,” johnny replied, earning a groan.

“be sappy later in the afternoon, please,” kun said from behind dongyoung. “i need a coffee before dealing with sap.”

johnny laughed quietly and complied with his boyfriend’s requests, settling back down in the bed and letting himself fall asleep.

yep, definitely the most memorable live-stream.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ! a strange ot3, i’m aware, but who cares


End file.
